


to feel to say

by siopao



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Ficlet, First Love, Fluff, google??? how do feelings work??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siopao/pseuds/siopao
Summary: where Marinette finds it hard to speak and where Adrien finds it hard to reach out





	to feel to say

_To feel_

It wasn't difficult for her to wrap her arms around his waist, to bury her face in the crook of his neck and hear the low rumble of purrs, to entangle her legs with his beneath the sheets and lightly thrum her fingers on the small of his back to the tune of the morning birds.

But even then, her mouth is hesitant, too embarrassed to sound out the syllables and intricacies of gratitude and love.

She wants to tell him how his beautiful green eyes still manage to make her heart melt under his stare, how she loves carding her hands through his hair in the early mornings, how hard she's falling down but never afraid because he's there.

And when he says that he loves her too, she freezes.

She doesn't know what to do with her hands because suddenly the only thing she can feel is the heat rising to her cheeks and hands and her chest, and oh god the thumping of her heart is becoming too much.

But he laughs with such a warm smile with that stupid mouth of his, and she is drawn towards him.

_._

_To Say_

It wasn't difficult to profess his affections towards her, to write on little sticky notes and hide them in her lunchbag with reminders and brilliantly thought out puns, to describe how at home and safe he felt being with her and how his steps have felt lighter knowing that she's by his side.

But it's too soon, too early to know if it's okay to brush his fingers against hers when his hands feel a little too cold even in the warm weather, to gently kiss the back of her neck and wrap his arms around her small frame when she's tired and sore from patrol, to show her how she is his stars by tracing the freckles that scatter around her face and shoulders.

But she makes it okay.

She reminds him with firm hands guiding his to her waist, her cheek, her lips and for once in his life, he can't find the words to describe this.

There is too much to say in not enough ways, but he can't find himself to care in her arms.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this small thing a long time ago and damn I really do love these two still lol


End file.
